The Twelve Days of Fullmetal Alchemist Day
by Masochist Sloth
Summary: (No flames please) I know this is very overdone but I had to do it! It's a funny version of this story and I think I did it of well... even though I don't know Wrath's charector very well.


**Hikari: I do not own anyone here except the Narrarator... DBW owns the only Al fangirl. I got this idea after reading a YGO version of this! Hope you guys like it!**

**P.S.- I own the holiday Fullmetal Alchemist Appreciation day! Muhahaha! I OWN IT!**

_

* * *

_

_On the first day of Fullmetal Alchemist Appreciation Day my true love gave to me,_

_A pyromaniac burning down a tree!_

Roy walked in and saw the tree, "OOOOOOOH! MUST BURN!"

The narrarator sweatdropped.

_On the seccond day of Fullmetal Alchemist Appreciation Day my true love gave to me,_

_Two Elric brothers_

Roy and Ed glared at eachother for a while and the narrarator looked at Ed dreemily.

Al looked at the three, "Uh... guys. BROTHER!" noone payed attention to him. He picked his nose.

_and a pyromaniac is no longer burning down a tree!_

Roy stared at Al, "Ewwwww."

_On the third day of Fullmetal Alchemist Appreciation Day my true love gave to me,_

_Three Winry bashers,_

Alexandra, Meagan, and Jessica appeared and growled, foaming at the mouth.

"Where's Winry? Must KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL the WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINRY!" Alexandra growled.

_Two Elric brothers_

Ed was sitting on chair and messing with the hight adustment. Al is still picking his nose.

_and a pyromaniac is poking the ashes that used to be a tree!_

Roy poked the ashes, "Am I suppost to do something?"

The narrarator shrugged, "Hell if I know!"

_On the fourth day of Fullmetal Alchemist Appreciation Day my true love gave to me,_

_Four evil pink sparkalies,_

The narrarator ran around, "A SPARKALIE IS IN MY EYE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Three Winry bashers,_

Meagan and Jessica growled as Alexandra foamed at the mouth.

_Two Elric brothers_

Ed looked at Al, "Ewww, Al, nasty!"

Al looked away and continued "mining for gold".

_and a pyromaniac burning down a tree!_

"I wish I had gold in my nose!" Roy smiled. "I also wish I HAD a tree TO burn down."

_On the fifth day of Fullmetal Alchemist Appreciation Day my true love gave to me,_

_Five rabid fangirls,_

Ed's screams can be heard in the distance as you see four rabid fangirls chasing after him.

_Four evil pink sparkalies,_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Three Winry bashers,_

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUST KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINRYYYYYYYYY!"

_Two Elric brothers_

_and a pyromaniac poking the ashes that used to be a tree!_

"What happened to the other rabid fangirl?" Roy asked, still poking the ashes.

_On the sixth day of Fullmetal Alchemist Appreciation Day my true love gave to me,_

_Six Izumi's,_

Ed screamed even more because of the fact that he was tied to a wall.

_Five rabid fangirls,_

giggles...

_Four evil pink sparkalies,_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Three Winry bashers,_

Foamy... foamy... foamy... rated PG-13... foamy...

_Two Elric brothers_

Al screamed as he saw a rabid fangirl next to him, picking her nose aswell.

"If I shall love Al I shall know Al and I shall BE AL!" Kayla said, still "gold mining".

_and a pyromaniac burning down a tree!_

"I FINALLY FOUND A TREE!"

_On the seventh day of Fullmetal Alchemist Appreciation Day my true love gave to me,_

_Seven humanculi,_

Wrath poked Envy, "I'm bored."

"Shut up shorty!"

_Six Izumi's,_

Ed was still screaming.

_Five rabid fangirls,_

giggles

The narrarator opened up her eye, "Al needs to run a bit faster."

_Four evil pink sparkalies,_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S BACK IN MY EYE!"

_Three Winry bashers,_

Foamy... killing... (tm)... rated PG-13...

_Two Elric brothers_

Al runns by with a rabid fangirl hot on his tail.

Ed has escaped from the rabid fangirl's confinds and is now running around with no shirt on.

Narrarator dug out the sparkalie, "GOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TAKE OFF THE PANTS!"

_and the pyromaniac is gettin kinda drunk!_

_On the eighth day of Fullmetal Alchemist Appreciation Day my true love gave to me,_

_Eight rooms of central,_

The narrarator sweatdropped, "Why do I need this?" Hears noises in one of the rooms, "I'm not goin' in there!"

_Seven humanculi,_

Wrath started picking his nose.

"That's gross!"

"FOOOOOOOD!"

Gluttony ate Wrath's boogers

_Six Izumi's,_

More screaming

_Five rabid fangirls,_

There was a squeal and Ed screamed as pants flew onto the camera only to be taken off by the Narrarator and hidden somewhere.

"Where did Al go? And the AL fangirl?" the narrarator asked before seeing Ed running around the place with only underwear on. "SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_Four evil pink sparkalies,_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Three Winry bashers,_

Foam... Kill... rape...

_Two Elric brothers_

Screams... UNDERWEAR FLYING! The Narrarator's squeal of deilight then more boy's underwear.

"Damn, Ed, how many pairs of underwear do you have on!"

_and the pyromaniac is hearing strange noises!_

"That dosen't go really go."

"Who cares!"

_On the nineth day of Fullmetal Alchemist Appreciation Day my true love gave to me,_

_Eight pairs of Ed's underwear and his speedo,_

"Ed... why do you wear a speedo?"

"Al bought my swimming suit."

_Eight rooms of central,_

Noises... scream... more noises

_Seven humanculi,_

"Gluttony, there's an all you can eat buffet."

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

"Gluttony, your a pig."

_Six Izumi's,_

_Five rabid fangirls,_

Ed's scream... more clothes...

_Four evil pink sparkalies,_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Three Winry bashers,_

_Two Elric brothers_

Ed's scream...

_and the pyromaniac just vomited on my shoe!_

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

_On the tenth day of Fullmetal Alchemist Appreciation Day my true love gave to me,_

_Ten transmutation circles,_

"I'm bored."

"Join the club."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FANGIRL!"

_Eight pairs of Ed's underwear and his speedo,_

Squeal...

_Eight rooms of central,_

Noises...

_Seven humanculi,_

"Why're you picking your nose?"

"It fends off Jenay."

"Who?"

"The Narrarator and the Al fangirl's friend. She's chasing Ed right now."

"Oh..."

_Six Izumi's,_

More screaming

_Five rabid fangirls,_

"I think Ed just got caught."

"Yep."

"Wanna go get pizza?"

"Sure."

_Four evil pink sparkalies,_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Three Winry bashers,_

Alexandra killed Robert (a winry fanguy)

_Two Elric brothers_

"One."

"Just shut up."

"NEVER!"

"At least put some underwear on."

"The manskirt STAYS!"

"Idiot..."

_and I think the pyromaniac is dead!_

_On the eleventh day of Fullmetal Alchemist Appreciation Day my true love gave to me,_

_Eleven 'sploded brains,_

"Scar, kill him."

"No."

"MIND CONTROLL!"

"Yes master! I shall kill the good ones."

_Ten transmutation circles,_

"Boring..."

_Eight pairs of Ed's underwear and his speedo,_

Squeel...

_Eight rooms of central,_

Noises...

_Seven humanculi,_

Envy and Wrath are picking their noses.

_Six Izumi's,_

Some more screaming

_Five rabid fangirls,_

a chain saw revving and a girlish scream.

"Thanks Ed!"

_Four evil pink sparkalies,_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S STUCK AGAIN! WHY ME! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

_Three Winry bashers,_

_Two Elric brothers_

Ed is a little pre-occupied with the Narrarator.

_and the pyromaniac is fast asleep!_

snoring...

_On the twelveth day of Fullmetal Alchemist Appreciation Day my true love gave to me,_

_Twelve cartons of milk,_

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_Eleven 'sploded brains,_

"Nice goin', Scarrykinns!"

_Ten transmutation circles,_

_Eight pairs of Ed's underwear and his speedo,_

"Ed... Ed... ED YOU FUCKING HOE WE NEED THE NARRARATOR!"

_Eight rooms of central,_

Noises...

_Six humanculi,_

"Envy, why's Edward eating the Narrarator?"

"I don't have a clue."

_Six Izumi's,_

Ed's too busy to scream... Wrath screamed.

_Five rabid fangirls,_

"One, Ed killed the others."

"It's a stupid fanfiction, Wrath, don't let them fool you."

"They're not."

_Four evil pink sparkalies,_

"Narrarator, you need to scream now."

"She's busy."

"These guys are freaky, I'm leaving."

_Three Winry bashers,_

"Why're they sleeping?"

"I think they're tired."

"Oh god! It's the OPPOCOLIPSE! Envy can THINK!"

"Shut up you fat hoe."

"Your a hoe."

"If I'm a hoe how come I'm older?"

"Because your a hoe!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"HA!"

"No I think it's hohoho. Like Santy Claus!"

"Your an idiot!"

_Two Elric brothers_

Still a little pre-occupied

_and the pyromaniac is a drunk!_

* * *

They all got up and left but they didn't find Al until a few hours later with hickies all over him and the Al rabid fangirl looking kinda dazed. The Narrarator and Ed eventually started dating. Wrath and Envy sorted out their weddings and Roy ended up being the hired drunk in Ed's wedding.

The names of the only two surviving fangirls were Kayla and our very own Author Hikari.

* * *

**Hikari: This was a funny fic I did pretty quickly before watching Star Wars Episode 3... G2G SEE THE MOVIE NOW! BYE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
